1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to binaural recording and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for removing sound of a user during the recording.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Binaural recording is a method of recording sound that uses two microphones, arranged with the intent to create a 3-D stereo sound sensation for the listener of actually being in the room with the performers or instruments. Once recorded, the binaural effect can be reproduced using headphones or a dipole stereo for example.